Chapter 737
Chapter 737 is titled "Executive Tower". Cover Page Cover page request: "Zoro has a drinking contest with the boss monkey", by PN Noda Skywalker from Osaka. Short Summary At Doflamingo's palace, Luffy's group stood before Pica. Viola explained that Pica ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi, allowing him to assimilate stone. Pica reached into the surrounding walls, taking control of them and smashing them together, in an attempt to crush the group. In the Colosseum, Jesus Burgess earned the ire of the audience when he indiscriminately attacked the crowd while fighting the boss fighting fish. The fighting fish with the prize tried to attack Rebecca but missed and Lucy managed to get on top of the beast. Diamante moved to attack Lucy but broke his sword against the latter's pipe in the process. Jesus tried his turn to attack but Lucy intercepted and destroyed his elbow guard, with Diamante noticing the change in Lucy's fighting style. Usopp's group managed to enter the Officer Tower and bore witness to Cavendish being turned into a toy and the subsequent loss of the pirate's free will and existence. Leo told Usopp that their strategy was to mix the world's most spicy seasoning (disguised as a grape) into Sugar's bowl of grapes, so that upon eating it she would lose consciousness and her spell would be broken on all the toys in the kingdom. Seeing no other alternative, Usopp agreed to the plan that could potentially free the kingdom from Doflamingo's rule. Long Summary At the Royal Palace, Luffy's group stands before Pica ,a top executive. Viola reveals that he has eaten the Ishi Ishi no Mi which allows him to merge himself with any type of rock and he has currently merged himself with the palace which is made entirely of stone.This allows him to control the entire palace.He then attempts to crush Luffy and his group between the walls of the palace. At the Colosseum, as a fighting fish jumps towards him, rather than dodging them Burgess attacks them back with his Surge Elbow causing the fish to crash into one side of the Colosseum.The Colosseum workers order for strechers for the audience who were injured by the fish and tell Burgess not to injure the audience but he simply laughs it off while the rest of the audience look on in shock.Then the Fighting fish with the Mera Mera no Mi on its back charges towards the contestants in the ring.As it rushes towards Rebecca , Sabo quickly tries to get a hold of the crate containing the Mera Mera no Mi. Diamante assuming that the person under the disguise of Lucy is Luffy attacks him to prevent him from gaining possession of the crate containing the Mera Mera no Mi . Burgess attempts to take advantage of the opportunity and take down both of them at the same time.As Burgess takes his stance to prepare for his Surge Elbow Sabo prepares to take the attack head-on with his Dragon Talons.He reinforces his attack with Busoushoku Haki and punches Burgess .Much to everyone's surprise Burgess's gauntlet shatters due to the force of the collision. Diamante however, realizes the difference between Luffy's and Sabo's fighting style and begins to doubt whether Lucy really is Luffy . Meanwhile,at the Underground Factory, Usopp notes that toys just keep coming out of the Factory proving that Sugar is in the Factory.He then asks the Dwarves what the tentacle-like things that are connected to the tower are.They explain to him that the one in the center is a lift that leads to the palace while the pipe-like things are tubes that reach the Scrap Heap.It takes people and broken toys from various places and drops them into the Scrap Heap which is below the executive tower. Inside the Executive Tower, Cavendish is with Trebol and Sugar . Trebol tells him that he is in the Executive Tower which is a Factory-like room from toys are continuously spit out and that it is also known by another name.It is revealed that Trebol has eaten the Beta Beta no Mi . Trebol says that he will not listen to what a brat like him has to say. Cavendish orders Sugar to get the sticky substance by which he is bound off him,but she instead turns him into a toy and makes a contract with him without him even agreeing.The contract states that he will not harm humans and will bow to the orders of the Doflamingo Family.Almost immediately Cavendish loses his free will. Trebol states that now no one remembers who he is and now onwards he will,as a toy, have to work and die for Doflamingo As a toy he is forced to work with the other toys to smuggle weapons.It is revealed that the other contestants who were taken to the infirmary were also made into toys and are being forced to smuggle weapons. Usopp, along with Robin and the dwarves reach the room in which Trebol and Sugar .The dwarves state that Sugar loves eating grapes.So their plan is to put a solid ball of the world's spiciest seasoning,Tatababasco which they've made to look like a grape,into her basket of grapes.The seasoning is so spicy that when it was tested 50 times on the dwarves all of them fainted and 18 of them were on the verge of dying. Usopp tells Leo to go ahead and execute the plan and he will stay back and cover him although in his mind he intends to run away if the plan fails. Leo steps up to place the ball of Tatabasco in the basket as the other dwarves cheer him on.He says that when Sugar cries out it will be the sign that all the toys will become human again and all their forgotten memories will return and the evil deeds of Doflamingo be brought to light and his true colors will be revealed to everyone! He shouts that he is going to save his Nakama and return the Kingdom back to King Riku. Quick References Chapter Notes *Pica's Devil Fruit power is revealed to be the Ishi Ishi no Mi. *The leaders of the Blackbeard Pirates are known as the Ten Giant captains. *Sabo and Jesus Burgess can use Busoshoku Haki *In the underground trade port, the scrap heap is right under the executive tower. *Trébol is revealed to be the user of the Beta Beta no Mi. *Cavendish has been turned into a toy. *Hack and Elizabello II are revealed to have been turned into toys as well. *Hack is revealed to be working with Koala. *Usopp, Robin, and their group of dwarves have arrived at Trébol and Sugar's location and Leo reveals the strategy to defeat Sugar as well as the consequences of returning the toys back to humans. Characters Arc Navigation